


Asleep

by raviolitomyjaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raviolitomyjaeger/pseuds/raviolitomyjaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wakes up before he does from the sunlight that’s hardly peeking through the windows. She’s half on top of him now, but he’s still sleeping soundly so she doesn’t bother to move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asleep

The first time Petra sleeps in Levi’s bed, nothing interesting happens. She doesn’t plan for anything special to happen in the first place. It’s simply been a long day of hard work between training and making sure Eren doesn’t do anything suspicious.

Petra’s back is pressed to Levi’s stomach. His breathing is already slower and deeper than usual, signaling that he’s asleep. She smiles slightly, somewhat proud that she’s the only person who gets to see Levi like this. Not that she can actually see him at the moment, since she’s facing the opposite way. It would be too dark anyways. If she turned around, she might be able to make out a few of his facial features if the moon happens to be bright enough.

She’d rather not shift around too much and wake him up, so she closes her eyes. It feels foreign to have an arm wrapped around her torso. The presence of another person by her side is odd, but it’s also comforting. She manages to fall asleep quickly, cuddling into the warmth of Levi.

* * *

She wakes up before he does from the sunlight that’s hardly peeking through the windows. She’s half on top of him now, but he’s still sleeping soundly so she doesn’t bother to move.

Petra finally has the chance to study Levi’s sleeping form—how he has adorable bed hair, all messed up and sticking in every direction possible; how he doesn’t look so stone faced and nearly emotionless and how that makes him look twenty five rather than thirty four; how he hums slightly when he breathes out.

She wants to trace his features, but she can’t bring herself to in fear that it’ll wake him up. Instead, she slowly slips off of him, sitting up on the edge of the bed and letting her feet touch the cold floor. She begins to stand when she feels a hand wrapping around her wrist.

“Where are you going?” he asks. His voice sounds thick and deeper than usual.

“I was going to get dressed and make us some coffee. Or tea, depending on what’s in the kitchen.” She glances over her shoulder. Levi’s eyes are only half open as he watches her.

Petra twists around, facing him. She runs her fingers through his hair. “I can stay if you want.”

He makes a noise that she assumes means yes. She’s half tempted to make a comment about how he’s needy in the morning, but she doesn’t want to ruin the moment either.

So she curls back up under the covers, feeling one of Levi’s arms find its way around her again, trying to decide if she likes Levi the best when he’s asleep or just woken up.

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet, I guess? I hope you guys liked it. Again, I’m sorry for not being able to update often.


End file.
